Blood
by ScriptorBemi
Summary: Remus smells blood while walking down the hallway at Hogwarts...


Blood  
  
Princess Bemidia  
  
PG-13  
  
Note: Attempted suicide, and some swearing. And there is no promise of a sequel to this. (Not to mention I wrote it at 5:30 in the morning with NO SLEEP!) I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own Severus Snape and no one can keep me away from him. *Gets dragged off by people in white coats* NO ONE!  
  
*** He smelled blood... Remus Lupin stopped dead in the middle of the hallway as that realization hit him. Usually his werewolf senses could pick up the smell of dried blood but this wasn't a fall-down-skin-your-knee type blood. He could smell it gushing out of a body in torrents. If only he could figure out where is was coming from...  
  
Sirius stopped and looked at him. "Moony are you alright?"  
  
Remus looked up. "Huh? Oh yeah... I've just got a headache." He started walking again. A moment later the metallic smell became unbearable. Remus looked around. There were only the girls and boys bathrooms... "Uh... Guys... I forgot something in Transfiguration. I'll meet you in class." He turned and walked away. Once his friends had left the hallway he went back to the bathroom. Like the girl's bathroom on the second floor this one also never worked. He ducked into it and the smell threatened to knock him unconscious... He turned the corner and came face to face with one Severus Snape, with both of his wrists slit, on the verge of death.  
  
The barely conscious and delusional Severus Snape raised an eyebrow. "Ah... Lupin... Come to see me in my finest hour I suppose. The one where I leave The Marauder's lives once and for all."  
  
Said Lupin winced. "Snape, you fool, what have you done?"  
  
"What does it look like I've done?! I've slit my fucking wrists... I don't want to live anymore."  
  
Remus strode over to the sinks and grabbed a stack of paper towels. Then he knelt next to Severus and pressed down hard on his wrists. "You fucking idiot... What do you have to gain by killing yourself?"  
  
"Everything... And nothing to lose." Severus smiled a delirious smile. "I have nothing to live for..."  
  
"You've got the rest of your life to live for!"  
  
"No I don't..." Severus carefully moved his hand to pull up the sleeves of his robe, revealing the Dark Mark on his arm. "My life is no longer my own."  
  
"Fuck Snape... Fuck." Remus growled lightly. "Come on... We're going to the infirmary." He pulled Severus to his feet. He had to do it roughly because if he let up on the pressure Snape was a goner.  
  
"No... Leave me here to die." Severus struggled weakly.  
  
"If I can live as a werewolf you can live as a Death Eater." Remus glared at the other man as he pulled him from the bathroom and toward the infirmary.  
  
"You're a werewolf?!" Severus looked shocked.  
  
"That's not the point here, Severus. The point is that some of us have to pay for our actions... Even the major ones but that doesn't mean we just give up the fight." Remus sighed. Severus nearly passed out on the way to the infirmary, but Remus kept talking to keep him conscious. But finally they reached the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey!"  
  
The stern nurse came out of her office. "What is so import-!! What happened?!"  
  
"I found him in the bathroom... He's slit his wrists." Remus sighed.  
  
"Oh!" Pomfrey helped Remus move Snape to a bed. "You keep pressure on his wrists I'll be back in a moment." She ran into her office and emerged a moment later with her wand.  
  
Just then Dumbledore burst in. "Madame Pomfrey was is of such great im-!! What's going on here?"  
  
Pomfrey walked over to Snape and instructed Remus to move his hands. She then healed the wounds. "Mr. Snape slit his wrists." She handed Severus a potion. "Drink this dear..." Snape did so and fell into a deep slumber.  
  
"Well then I suggest we inform his Head of House." Dumbledore always tried to keep a level head in strange situations.  
  
Remus remembered the mark on Severus' arm. "No!"  
  
Both of them turned to look at him. "Why not Dear Boy?"  
  
Remus walked over to Snape and pulled up his sleeve. Madam Pomfrey gasped. "We all know that Mr. Owens is a Death Eater... If he finds out Severus will be punished for trying to escape Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore looked impressed. "Good point... We'll say he's ill. But how did you find out?"  
  
"I was walking past the bathroom and... I smelt blood..." Remus looked at the floor.  
  
"Oh... Of course." Dumbledore nodded sympathetically. "You will be given house points for your help."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Remus looked at the sleeping Severus... "No awards... No points... As far as I'm concerned it didn't happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Remus sighed again. "I don't think his pride could handle it."  
  
***  
  
I know it was short, please forgive me. R&R!!!! PLEASE! 


End file.
